The Wizard of Oz Gundam Wing style
by q-ball66
Summary: What were to happen if Trowa and Quatre were trapped in the land of Oz? .Pairings- 3x4, 1x2, 6x13 implied 5xS COMPLETE
1. The trip to Oz

I do not own Gundam Wing or the Wizard of Oz. It's a little OOC, but i tried to avoid it...This is just meant to be silly, i wrote it awhile ago, i was bored during history class. Flames will be laughed at then sliced by my katana. Muahahaha!   
"dialogue"  
  
blah=the story i guess...narration, is that a word? o.O  
  
'thoughts'

So you know how the story starts, Dorothy is in her loving home in Kansas and then a tornado hits the house, well in this story, things are a bit different.... 

"Welcome Trowa! I'm glad you decided to stay with me. This house is very big, and since I gave my servants 2 weeks off, it's kind of lonely"  
  
"Thanks for letting me stay Quatre"  
  
"No problem, it's my pleasure"  
Outside there's a huge sandstorm, the worst you've ever seen. It breaks the windows, and an unexpecting Quatre gets hit on the head with a flying book. He falls unconscious (i have no idea how to spell that, sorry ;)   
"Quatre!" Trowa yells and goes to his aid, but since there still is a sandstorm going on, and the window is still broken, Trowa also gets hit with a flying object, and he joins Quatre in his state. Two hours later,Trowa and Quatre wake up.   
  
"Ugh, what happened, where am i? My head hurts." Quatre said.   
  
"You got hit in the head by a book, then I got hit too"  
  
"Oh, I guess that would explain why my head hurts, but where are we? I don't think we're in L4 anymore"  
  
"Hmm..."   
  
"Trowa why in the he world do you have dog ears attached to your head?And why are we in my car? I think it's broken now."   
  
"I have no idea" Trowa answered looking puzzled. Just as Trowa said that, he noticed little weird looking people walking towards them. One of them had a pair of glasses that seemed to be attached to his face, and he had semi long hair. Another had a really long and pointy nose, and hair that looked like a mushroom. Another had black hair, and a pointy mustache. The one behind him a gray hair and a stick on nose, the the last was a bit taller than the rest, but still no taller than four feet., he had no hair.  
  
"Trowa, why are the scientists here, and why are they so short?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I have no clue what's going on, we must have gotten hit in the head harder than we thought."  
  
"Thank you! Thank you! You killed the wicked with of the...where was she from again? Who cares, she's dead!" Dr. J said  
.   
"What?" Quatre asked.  
  
"She's under you really expensive fancy car"  
Quatre looked down to find Dorothy crushed under the wheels of his car .   
"Oh my god Trowa, I killed Dorothy!"  
  
"So? I hated her anyway"  
  
"Trowa how could you say that?!"  
  
"She tried to kill you, she was a traitor and annoying"  
  
"Oh yeah, never mind then. Wanna put the car in reverse and run her over again?". But before Quatre could do anything , the munchkins interrupted.  
  
"We are eternally grateful that you killed the witch"  
  
"You're welcome, but where are we?"  
  
"You're in Oz"  
  
"Oh, how do we get back home?", but before the munchkins could answer, another witch came along, only this one had a white dress on.  
  
"What's going on here?" she asked  
  
"Noin?" both Trowa and Quatre asked at the same time.  
  
"Yes, my name is Noin. What is going on here? What have you munchkins done?"   
  
"These two strangers have saved us from witch Dorothy"  
  
"How nice" Noin answered. "May I ask your names?"  
  
"I'm Quatre Raberba Winner"  
  
"Trowa Barton"  
  
"Well then, thank you for helping the munchkins. Is there anything I can do for you?" Noin asked.  
  
"Sure, but first, how is it possible for you to fly like that?"  
Noin looked at him as if he were stupid   
"Quatre, i'm a witch, how do you think?"   
  
"Sorry" Quatre blushed.   
"How do we get home?" Trowa asked a bit annoyed and impatient.  
  
"I can't help you there, but I know who can help you"  
  
"Who?" Quatre asked  
  
"The Wizard of Oz"  
  
"Who?"Quatre asked again.  
  
"The Wizard of Oz, the most powerful man in Oz. You must go to Emerald City"  
  
"How do we get there?" Trowa asked  
  
"Follow the yellow brick road"  
  
"All right" Quatre answered. Quatre attempted to start his car, but it didn't' work. "Damn Dorothy, ruined my car".  
  
"Here, let me help you, have these red magic slippers"  
  
"Uh, i'm a guy, i'm not gonna wear red slippers" Quatre said.  
  
"Fine then, have this magic pair of goggles"  
  
"Hey! Where did you get my goggles from, and why are they sparkly and ruby red?!" Quatre yelled. Quatre looked as though he was gonna kill Noin, Trowa thought he looked scarier than when he was under the influence of the Zero system.  
  
"Quatre calm down" Trowa said  
  
"Sorry" Quatre said and calmed down. Quatre took the goggles and put then on his head.  
  
"You look good in red." Trowa said.  
  
"Thanks" Quatre blushed.  
  
"All right, you guys should get going" Noin said and disappeared.  
  
"She never did tell me what these "magic " goggles do" Trowa shrugged and got out of the car, then helped Quatre out of the car. Trowa and Quatre began to walk down the yellow brick road. Quatre and Trowa walked together for awhile, carrying out multiple conversations, some about music, others about the war, but mostly about how they could have gotten in this crazy world, and why Trowa had a pair of dog ears attached to his head.   
"My head is starting to hurt again" Quatre said  
  
"We've been walking around for awhile, let's rest"  
  
"All right" Quatre said. Trowa found a tree and decided to rest on it.   
"This has been the weirdest day ever" Quatre said  
  
"Yeah" Trowa answered. Quatre seemed to be falling asleep, so Trowa remained silent, and let him fall asleep. Quatre fell asleep quickly, and was now leaning on Trowa's shoulder. Trowa looked down at Quatre and smiled 'He looks angelic. What is this that i'm feeling, could it be love? Is that why I returned to him?' Trowa shifted Quatre to a more confortable position, his head now leaning on Trowa's lap. Quatre was sound asleep, and soon Trowa followed.  
  
A few hours later, Trowa awoke, Quatre was still sound asleep. Trowa stared at Quatre's hair, and without thinking about it, began playing with random strands of his hair. 'It's so silky, thank goodness he's a heavy sleeper' he smiled to himself. 'Maybe i'll tell him how I feel about him, but what if he doesn't feel the same way? I could lost my closest friend'. Quatre shifted underneath him, obviously waking from his long nap.   
"Mmnn" Quatre groaned. He opened his eyes slowly and realized what position he was in. He immediately got off of Trowa and sat upright. "I'm sorry Trowa, I didn't' mean to-" Quatre sputtered  
  
"It's ok, I don't mind" Trowa smiled. Quatre blushed. 'I love his smile, heck, i love him, but I don't know if he feels the same way. I can't risk losing his friendship..'. Quatre thought 'I honestly didn't mean to end up in that position, i must have shifted in my sleep, not that I'm complaining, and I could have sworn i felt someone touching my hair, must have been my imagination'   
"Quatre?" Trowa asked nervously. 'I have to do this now. It's either now or never' "There's something I've been wanting to tell you for awhile now"  
  
"Yes Trowa?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you that I-"  
  
"Hey you two! Yeah you two love birds. Mind helping me down from this stupid thing?" a scarecrow interrupted, actually he looked nothing like a scarecrow, but he had a straw hat and was hanging on a cross while scarecrows were pecking at him. Trowa lost his confidence and decided he'd tell Quatre later. Quatre was blushing at the love birds comment. The two pilots recognized the voice, but couldn't place a finger on who it was.   
"Ya gonna help me or not?" the scarecrow asked  
  
"Sure, where are you?"  
  
"Look around the tree you idiot  
"   
"Sorry" Quatre said.  
  
"Don't be sorry, he just insulted you. Don't help him" Trowa said  
  
"No wait! Sorry. I was just kidding! I'm just a little grumpy I've been stuck up here for hours"  
  
"All right" Quatre said. Trowa stayed behind, annoyed that the scarecrow both interrupted him and insulted Quatre, but the voice did seem familiar.  
  
"Oh my god! Duo?! Why are you wearing that straw hat? And why are you on this cross?!" Quatre asked  
  
"How do you know my name? And i'm a scarecrow, im supposed to scare crows. No duh"  
  
"Oh ok" Quatre said, obviously confused. Trowa walked over to Quatre and whispered "I knew that voice sounded familiar. No one seems to recognize us, even though we know them" Quatre nodded in agreement.  
  
"Secrets don't' make friends you know" Duo grinned.  
  
"You want us to help you down or not?" Trowa asked annoyed  
  
"You don't' have to be mean, geez. I was just pullin' your leg" Quatre and Trowa helped Duo , and Duo straightened his hat and picked up a scythe.  
  
"Thanks guys. As you already know, my name is Duo, Duo Maxwell". He put out his hand to shake hands   
"I'm Quatre Raberba Winner, and this is my friend Trowa Barton" Trowa nodded in agreement.  
  
"Not much of a talker are you Trowa? Oh well, thanks for the help. Mind if I ask where ya guys are headed?"  
  
"We're going to see the wizard of Oz" Quatre answered  
  
"The Wizard of Oz?"  
  
"Yes, we woke up here and we're lost. The wizard of Oz will help us get back home" Quatre explained  
  
"So this wizard can do anything?" Duo asked  
  
"I guess, I don't know" Quatre answered  
  
"Then i'll go with you!"  
  
"Who invited you?"Trowa stated  
  
"He speaks!" Duo faked a look of amazement, causing Trowa to grumble.  
  
"Trowa you're being rude. I'm sorry for his behavior Duo. Of course you can come along, but why do you wanna come?"  
  
"Well, there's this person I'm friends with, i want them as more than friends, but this person constantly calls me a baka. If the wizard could make me smarter, maybe then they'll respect me a little more and respond to my feelings"  
  
"That's so sad, but don't worry. I'm sure she'll come to her senses" Duo nodded "Yeah. she?..." Duo mumbled so that no one heard him. Trowa looked less angry at Duo, he felt a little sorry for him.  
  
"All right, we should get going" said Trowa.  
  
"Where is this wizard?"  
  
"Down the yellow brick road." Quatre answered.   
  
"Ok, let me grab my stuff and i'll go!". Duo grabbed his scythe polish. "All right! Let's go!".   
Trowa rolled his eyes. 

Trowa, Quatre and Duo continued their trip down the yellow brick road. Trowa and Duo got to chat a bit, and they realized that the Duo in this world acted exactly the same as the Duo they knew, and if this was true, they wondered who the mysterious person he loved was... Duo still had his long hair, and it was still in that really long braid. He had a worn outfit, and it was entirely black.

It had gotten dark, so the guys decided to rest for the night. Duo and Trowa were still wide awake, but Quatre had fallen asleep the instant they settled. Trowa stared at Quatre sleep, and smiled, not realizing that Duo was still awake, and watching him. Trowa reached for the loose strands of hair covering Quatre face and he gently brushed them away.   
"You care for him a lot don't you?"  
Trowa was startled by Duo's voice, and lightly gasped "Sorry" Duo said. "You do seem to have a thing for him though. It's easy to see the way you brighten up whenever you talk to him" Trowa tried to stare at anything besides Duo, and decided to stare at the moon. "You don't have to be ashamed of it. It's obvious you love him, have you told him yet?" Duo asked   
"I was going to, until you interrupted us, but now I can't bring myself to tell him" Trowa looked down, ashamed he didn't have the guts to tell Quatre how he felt.  
  
"I think he likes you, but if you don't' tell him, you'll regret it. Aw well, I'm going to sleep now" The instant he said that, he fell asleep.  
  
'Ha. Same old Duo. He's right though, I'll tell Quatre soon, but first we have to get home.'  
  
The next morning Quatre awoke earlier than the rest, and decided he would make breakfast, or atleast attempted to with his resources. He had found some oranges nearby and some edible plants.   
"Oh well, this will have to do, I do miss my tea though.." he said. "Trowa, Duo, wake up, time to eat something!" Duo woke up in an instant, the word 'food' got his attention.  
  
"Yeah! Food! Come on Trow-man! You'll miss out if you don't hurry!", Trowa sweat dropped and thought, 'Yup, same old Duo'. All three of them ate their breakfast peacefully.

An hour later they continued their trip down the yellow brick road.   
"So Trowa, do you think we'll ever get back home?" Quatre asked in a sad tone  
  
"Don't worry Quatre, we will. I promise"  
  
"All right! Enough mushy stuff! How about we play a game of I Spy? I spy with my little eye-"  
  
"Injustice!" a voice interrupted  
  
"Close, but no. I was thinking more like tree...wait a minute, who said that?"  
  
"It's probably-"  
  
"Wufei Chang" said Wufei, interrupting Trowa.  
  
"I recognize that voice and phrase anywhere" said Quatre  
  
"Injustice! I can't get up because that damn woman Sally knocked me down after telling me to try this new armor out! I knew she was up to something! Help me up! and put that oil over there on my armor, it's starting to rust!"  
  
"Ever thought of putting a please in front of that?" Duo said  
  
"Quiet weakling and help me up before I kill you!"  
  
"What are you gonna do? Yell at me to death? Bore me to death?You can't move remember?" Wufei's face turned red with fury  
  
"All right! Can you please help me up?!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Duo was too busy laughing, harder than he ever had to pay any mind to Wufei. Quatre decided to help Wufei. Quatre rubbed the oil on his armor, and helped him up, soon Wufei was able to move again. The instant Wufei was up, he lunged for Duo, but was stopped by an intercepting Quatre  
  
"You guys, we shouldn't be fighting!"  
  
"The words of a weakling, but you did help me, so i'll respect your wishes...for now." Duo rolled his eyes and said   
"Come on! Let's get going or else we'll never get there"  
  
"Where are you going?"  
asked Wufei   
"To the wizard of Oz, he can help us with our problems, he's really powerful" Quatre said  
  
"Hmm, then maybe he can help me with mine. Sally says i should have more respect for people, especially woman, or as she says "have a little heart". The damn woman, but I must admit, I need her around, so maybe the Wizard can give me a heart"  
  
"All right! So lets head out" Quatre said.

During the whole trip down the road, Duo bothered Wufei, Wufei got pissed, and Quatre and Trowa kept their distance.   
"When do think they'll get tired of fighting?" Trowa asked  
  
"Who knows?Probably never" Quatre sighed. After about an hour of arguing and a black eye later (for Duo), the found themselves in a forest.  
  
"I'm tired of walking. I'm hungry" said Duo.  
  
"Ah shut up you idiot and take it like a man!" said Wufei  
  
"I'm not the one wearing armor, so as far as I am taking it like a man" Duo said  
  
"Arghhhh! Why you little-" Wufei took out his katana and chased Duo, Quatre quickly ran after them, soon followed by Trowa.  
  
"Wufei please don't' hurt Duo!"Quatre yelled  
  
"This idiot has insulted my honor and must now die!".Quatre stopped and begged Trowa to please stop Wufei  
  
"All right" Trowa said. Trowa did one of those impossible flippy things and landed in front of Wufei.  
  
"What the-?!" Wufei said, but before he could say anything else, Trowa snatched the the katana  
  
"Give that back!" Wufei yelled, loud enough to send every bird in the forest flying away.  
  
"Haha! Can't cut my head off now!" Duo taunted  
  
"Calm down , it's a sign of weakness to let him get to you this way" Trowa cleverly made this up in order to stop Wufei.  
  
"You're right" said Wufei and settled down.  
  
"Thank you Trowa!" Quatre said hugging him  
  
"Anytime" Trowa blushed. They soon continued on peaceful trip through the woods, since Trowa told Duo he'd kill him himself if he didn't stop bothering Wufei. All of a sudden a huge lion appeared out and let out a monstrous roar, Actually, it was more like a guy with spandex, lion ears and the messiest hair ever going "Hn". Did I mention he was holding a gun ready to shoot the first person to say a word? The other four pilots were scared. Trowa recognized this "monster" and he also knew his weakness.  
  
"Is that Releena I see over there?"  
  
"Ahh! Where?!"  
  
"Hey it's you!Hey Heero, long time no see buddy" Duo rushed to Heero and hugged him  
  
"Get off of me before i kill you baka".Duo looked hurt, but he shook it off quickly.   
"I see Releena is still chasing after you" Duo said

I know, bad spot to end it, but no worries, the next chapter is up! I was just having computer issues > 


	2. There's no place like home

  
And here goes part 2! Woohoo!  
  
"Don't speak her name!" Heero shuddered at the mention.  
  
"Come with us Heero! The Wizard of Oz can get rid of your fear of Releena!" Duo exclaimed. Heero thought about it and said "All right"  
  
"Yay!" yelled Duo. Now all five of them continued their trip down the yellow brick road. When they got out of the forest they ran into Lady Une.  
  
"I am Lady Une, nice to meet you all" Heero just grunted, Wufei didn't' say anything to her, but muttered something about weak woman, Duo smiled in acknowledgment, but Quatre and Trowa kept their guard up knowing that Lady Une was up to no good.  
  
"Miss Releena (Heero shuttered) has ordered me to take care of you" Une smiled. The five guys were confused, but soon found out what she meant "Ha!". Lady Une threw about three sleeping gas bombs called "poppies" and left. The guys were asleep almost instantly.  
  
"Releena (Heero shutters in his sleep) will be proud. As long as they stay in this gas long enough, they'll be "sleeping" forever! Muahaha!" Lady Une then disappeared. Releena flew by to see if her plan went accordingly, and to her delight , she saw that it did. She saw Quatre sound asleep, but before she could grab the magic goggles, she got distracted by Heero.  
  
"Heero!" Releena yelled, and yet again Heero shuttered in his sleep. 'He must be cold' Releena thought 'He won't have to be, I'll keep him warm, and he'll be mine forever'. While Releena was in her sick fantasy, she didn't realize that the boys were being dragged away one by one.  
  
"Hey where did they go?! NOOOO!" Releena yelled than flew off.  
  
"Good thing she's stupid and didn't notice me dragging them right under her nose" said their savior. The five boys wake up a few minutes later.  
  
"What happened?" asked Duo  
  
"I dragged you away from Releena" she answered proudly (Heero shuttered)  
  
"Hilde?" Quatre asked.  
  
"How'd you know my name? Oh well, I dragged you when Releena (Heero shutters) was to absorbed with her sick fantasies  
"   
"Thank you weak woman for helping us" Said Wufei.  
  
"Why you little-" Hilde yelled  
  
"Sorry for his rudeness, but we are all very grateful" Quatre said before Hilde had the chance to kill Wufei for his comment.  
  
"Yes, thank you, but we must get going" said Trowa, and Quatre nodded in agreement.  
  
"Wait! I don't know your names!"  
  
"Sorry. I'm Quatre Raberba Winner"  
  
"I'm Trowa Barton"  
  
"Heero Yuy"  
  
"Chang Wufei"  
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie"  
  
"Duo huh? Well, you're one of the best looking guys i've seen around in a long time". Hilde gave Duo a seductive look  
  
"Well I can't argue with you there" Duo said totally oblivious.  
  
"How about I show you around these parts, you seem to be out of this area. We could head back to my place..." Heero gave Hilde a dirty look that no one but Quatre noticed. 'Hmm, I wonder if Heero likes Duo a little more than he's letting on..'   
  
"We have to go now Duo, if you go with her, we'll just leave you behind" Heero sounded annoyed and angry.  
  
"Sorry I have to go" Duo said  
  
"Can I come?" she asked with a dreamy look in her eyes  
  
"No! "snarled Heero. "We can't wait for you and have to drag another person around"  
  
"I agree with Heero, no weak woman is going to follow us around" Wufei said  
  
"Fine" Hilde yelled, and as the boys were leaving, she whispered " I'll get Duo some other way, hehehe" Heero heard her and while no one was looking, he shot her with his tranquilizer gun. 'Nothing like extra strength tranquilizers to make you feel great, that should keep her out for atleast a couple of days' Heero smiled to himself. He quickly caught up with the rest.  
  
"Wow Heero, you must really dislike that girl, you're not that mean to anyone, except for Releena. What did she do to you? She was just being nice" Duo said, still oblivious that Hilde was hitting on him and that Heero was jealous  
.   
"Baka" Heero said, yet again hurting Duo's feelings. The five boys continued their trip down the yellow brick road.  
  
"Hey look! It's Emerald City!" Quatre stated. The other boys looked at each other contentedly and began to run towards Emerald city. The five boys stopped in front of the huge door on an enormous castle "It's beautiful" Quatre stated.  
  
"Cool, it's all sparkly" Duo said  
  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Wufei said. Wufei tried to push the door open, but it was locked.  
  
"No worries! I'll open the door with my scythe!". Duo pulled his arms back ready to swipe, but before he could a tall handsome looking man with blue eyes and long blondish white hair opened the door.  
  
"What do you want?" asked the guard  
  
"Zechs? We want to see the Wizard of Oz" Trowa answered  
  
"The Wizard of Oz sees no one" he said in a cold tone.  
  
"You better let us in or i'll be forced to kill you" Heero said  
  
"Zechs, let them in, I've heard of the one they call Quatre" Oz said All five of them walked inside, nervous that they were finally going to meet the great Oz. "Come, don't be shy" said Oz  
  
"Duo you go first" said Wufei, he was hoping that if he was deadly, he'd kill Duo off first.  
  
"What happened to Mr. Strong and fearless?" Duo asked annoyed. Wufei and Duo started arguing, and no one (besides Trowa) seemed to notice that Quatre had already walked up to the wizard.  
  
"Careful Quatre" Trowa said.  
  
"Silence!" Oz yelled at Duo and Wufei.  
  
"Sorry" they said. Oz didn't look that tall, but he was older than them. He had short brown hair combed back, and a few stray hairs lay on his face.  
  
"Treize, I mean, Mr. Oz" Quatre began "I heard that you were a very powerful wizard"  
  
"Of course I am, I am the Wizard of Oz!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, at that point Zechs pushed a button so that light would flash and there would be smoke effects. Only Trowa and Quatre noticed, so the others were scared of Oz.  
  
"Ok..So maybe you can help us" Quatre said "I would like to return home with Trowa"  
  
"I want a heart"  
  
"I want to be fearless of Releena"  
  
"I want a brain, wait that came out wrong, I have a brain. I want to be smarter!". The Wizard chuckled  
  
"Well now, those are a lot of requests, but I can help you, but first, you must help me" The four pilots looked at each other, waiting for his request. "I heard that Quatre defeated witch Dorothy" Quatre nodded in agreement "Well, I want you to get rid of Releena (Heero shuttered) for me, she's becoming a nuisance. It should be a simple task for a character like you"  
  
"Or my car" Quatre mumbled.  
  
"What was that?" Oz asked  
  
"Oh, nothing, I said all right"  
  
"Good then. Be off. Zechs and I have "business" to take care of". Zechs hit the smoke machine button again, and they disappeared (well, they left through the back entrance). Wufei, Duo and Heero were in awe  
  
"He is really powerful" Duo said  
  
"Whatever, as long as he can get us home, I don't care" Trowa said. The five boys walked outside and then decided they should plan what to do.  
  
"How in the world am I supposed to kill Releena?"(Heero shutters) Quatre asked  
  
"You can do it Quat, you've done it once" Duo told him as reassurance, Quatre didn't dare tell them it was his car that killed her, they were counting on him. As the boys planned on how to get to the witch, a huge group of men walked up to them. The men were as tall as gorillas (close enough to the flying monkey in the wizard of Oz --;) and they all wore the same clothing. The boys didn't' notice until the biggest of them grabbed Quatre and had him in a tight hold that was close to crushing him.  
  
"Quatre!" Trowa yelled, "It's the Maguanacs, why are they attacking us?!". The others were fighting back, trying not to get caught. Wufei landed a kick on one, and was about to finish him off before Quatre yelled   
"No! Please don't! It's not their fault! Look at their eyes! This is probably Releena's (Heero shutters causing him to be caught) doing!". The other three stop fighting and also get captured. The Maguanacs spread their wings and flew to the castle (yes they have wings, it's my story!). They arrived to the top, and the Maguanacs dropped them off and left. "Poor Rasheed" Quatre said, eyes full of tears.  
  
"Don't worry Quatre once we get rid of Releena (Heero shutters)-I mean the witch (Heero looks relieved). I'm sure they'll snap out of it". Just as Trowa finished, Releena walked in.  
  
"Heero!" she yelled  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" Heero yelled.  
  
"Don't worry Heero, I won't let her get to you!". Duo stood in front of Heero, holding up his scythe ready to attack.  
  
"Get away from Heero . He's mine and he's gonna marry me. He loves me, right Heero?". Heero was in the fettle position rocking back and forth, covering his ears. Releena was oblivious and continued. "You're in my way!". She lifted her hand, and had an energy ball at hand. "Die!" she aimed for Duo and and shot.  
  
"Duo!" Heero yelled, knowing he was unable to react quick enough, he closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes again, he saw a very shocked Duo and Wufei on the floor. Wufei had jumped in the way, pushing Duo in the process.  
  
"Wufei!" Duo yelled, and rushed to his side, luckily, Wufei had only gotten hit on the side and the force of the blast knocked him out. Releena took the opportunity that Duo took his guard down and aimed for Duo once more, but Quatre jumped in front of her shot  
  
'I can't allow any of my friends die, I regret not being able to tell Trowa how i feel...'.  
  
"Quatre!" Trowa yelled. Releena used her full force, and all that could be seen was a flash of light. Trowa was blinded momentarily, unsure of what just happened. "Quatre no..." he whispered.  
  
"Did I get him?" Releena asked. Duo and Quatre lay on the ground, not responding. "Yes! Now he's all mine. Oh no, he's unconscounce, i guess the force of the blast knocked him out. He'll wake up soon"  
  
"NO! Quatre, i never got a chance to tell you" Trowa managed to say with tear filled eyes.  
  
"No!!!" Trowa looked up to see what caused Releena to yell. Quatre moved a little  
  
"He's alive" Trowa whispered, too happy to be say anything else. Waking up, Quatre crawled over to Duo  
  
"Please be alive"He smiled in relief "Yes, he only hit his head, he's ok". Quatre winced in pain, his arm had made contact with the ground first after Releena's attack, and his left arm was now broken.  
  
"Quatre!" Trowa rushed over to him, he was happy to see him alive.  
  
"No! How did you survive?!" Releena screeched." It's those goggles!" Releena rushed to grab for Quatre, but Trowa punched her. "Ahh! My beautiful face! You'll pay!". Releena began to gather energy for her next blast, a fire ball. Quatre thought quickly and grabbed what looked like a bucket of water and threw it at her. Releena began to melt."Ahhhhhhh!!". All that was left of her was a pink puddle (eww..).  
  
"How in the world did water kill her?" Quatre questioned. "Oops, I accidentally grabbed the bucket of acid, the bucket of water was right next to it. Oh well". Quatre put the bucket down. Trowa rushed over and hugged him.  
  
"I thought I'd lost you when she attacked you and Duo". Quatre smiled 'Good thing he avoided the arm...'  
  
"I got lucky I guess, good thing Noin gave me these goggles". Trowa smiled and grabbed one of Quatre's hands in his own (the one on the good arm obviously...)  
  
"Quatre there's something I've been wanting to tell you. Quatre I-"  
  
"Master Quatre! Rashid interrupted. "You saved us from the witch, I see your friend is awake" Quatre looked to see who he was referring to, Heero was beginning to wake up.  
  
"How did you guys get here?!" Trowa asked annoyed he had been interrupted once more.  
  
"Rashid! I'm glad you guys are ok!" Quatre said.  
  
"Thanks to you we're out of her spell. We'll give you all a ride back to Emerald city, but first we'll tend to all injuries, and we insist you guys stay here overnight and rest after that little event"  
  
"Thank you Rashid". Rashid went to grab Wufei and Duo to tend to their injuries, but Heero was already tending to Duo, and didn't want anyone else to touch him.  
  
"I'll take care of him, take care of Wufei" he said in a threatening tone.  
  
"Hey Trowa, I think we should leave the two alone if you know what I mean.."  
  
"You're right, I know what it's like to try to get time alone and never get it because a damn scarecrow and a gorilla sized Maguanac INTERRUPT YOU!" Trowa yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone in the room stared at him for about a minute. "I wasn't talking from personal experience or anything". Everyone looked away. 'Wow, they're stupid, I didn't think they'd buy that. I wonder if Quatre is really that blind or if he chooses to ignore the fact that I'm trying to tell him that I love him' Heero tended to all of Duo's wounds.  
  
"I'm sorry I've been so mean to you Duo. It's taken me so long to realize I truly care for you. No. I was denying it, I was afraid if I told you how I felt you wouldn't feel the same, or that Releena would hurt you. I couldn't' take either of the two..Please wake up soon.."  
  
The next days the guys and the Maguanacs were well rested, and all wounds were taken care of.  
  
"Time for breakfast everyone!" Rashid yelled.  
  
"Oh boy!". Duo rushed to the table and started to eat.  
  
"Wow, he's like a vacuum cleaner" Quatre teased  
  
"What do you expect? I'm starved". The other pilots sat down to eat. By the end of breakfast, Duo had eaten the amount of food a normal human being could eat in a month. "Wow, i'm stuffed. When are we leaving?" Duo asked.  
  
"Right now if you'd like " answered Rasheed. The guys all nodded in agreement. "Well, unfortunately since Releena's (Heero shutters) spell wore off, we no longer have wings"  
  
"Aww!" they all said.  
  
"But we do have mobile suits, that will get you there quicker, we only have two so you guys will have to figure out a way to do it". Quatre and Trowa's faces lit up, but the other three were confused.  
  
"What's a mobile suit?" Duo asked  
  
"You'll so find out" said Rasheed with a mysterious grin. Quatre and Trowa were instructed to go as fast as they could. The Maguanacs insisted that they should rush so that Oz would see their determination and grant them their wishes (but in reality they just liked the image of Heero, Wufei and Duo scared out of their minds). Since Quatre and Trowa were the only ones that knew how to pilot, they were the ones piloting. Duo , Heero, and Quatre were in one, and Trowa and Wufei in the other. When they arrived to the castle Wufei, Duo and Heero practically jumped out of the suits, faces as white as paper.  
  
"My God! Land!" Duo shouted and kissed the floor.  
  
"Were you trying to kill us?" Wufei yelled in rage  
  
"Anyways, stop whining and let's go inside already" Trowa said. All five of them walked inside, and saw Treize being fed grapes by Zechs, Treize instantly noticed them and began to choke on the grape.  
  
"Treize!" Zechs yelled. He began to perform the heimlick maneuver. The grape flew out and hit Wufei in the eye.  
  
"Ahhhh! Injustice"  
  
"And may I add gross" Quatre said. Treize cleared his throat and caught his breath.  
  
"It's not what it looks like. Anyways how did you guys kill the witch so quickly?"  
  
"That's not important, but you have to keep your end of the bargain!" Wufei said.  
  
"Um, well. About that..." Treize said  
  
"What?!!!"  
  
"I cant' exactly do any of that. I can give you cool smoke effects and light effects" he said.  
  
"Whaaaat?!" Wufei yelled and took out his katana and lunged at Treize. Zechs stood in front of Treize  
  
"Don't' you dare" Zechs growled  
  
"Get out of my way or die!" Wufei yelled. Zechs laughed at his comment, and Wufei would have killed him if it were not for Heero, Duo and Trowa holding him back.  
  
"What is the meaning of this? We killed the witch. We kept our end of the bargain" Quatre said.  
  
"Well, I became the Wizard of Oz because I persuaded everyone that I was powerful. We just wanted to be left alone, and when I heard that you had killed Dorothy I thought I'd get you to get rid of Releena for me. She kept bothering Zechs saying 'It's not right for two men to be in a relationship'. I hated her. Oh well, now she's dead and Zechs and I can be alone forever. Thanks." Treize smiled.  
  
"Are you saying that I ended up risking my life to save that idiots life all because you said you could give me a heart and now you say you can't give me one?!"  
  
"I won't get a brian?! . Wait, that came out wrong. You wont' make me smarter?!"  
  
"You wont' get rid of my only fear?! Wait a minute- she's dead" Heero stared blankly for a while and let what he just said sink in. "She's dead!!!" Heero yelled happily. Heero jumped up and down chanting "She's dead!" hugging everyone as he did so. Everyone looked at Heero with shock, no one had ever seen that much emotion from Heero-Ever. Heero saw the way everyone was staring at him, and stopped abruptly. Heero turned bright red and he said "Sorry. This just means so much to me. Now I can say what i have to say without worrying about Releena killing Duo!". Everyone gave Heero a puzzled look (especially Duo) and waited for him to continue. "Duo, I love you". Duo's jaw dropped at Heero's confession, and his eyes were wide with shock.  
  
"You what?!" Duo asked in shock, Heero looked hurt by the response.  
  
"I love you, it's ok if you don't' feel the same way. I just needed to tell you. I'm sorr-" he was cut off by Duo's not so chaste kiss. They kissed for an inappropriately long time, so everyone got bored of waiting for them to break the kiss and moved on with their lives.  
  
"Well seems I have solved their problem" Treize said  
  
"Hey! What about me?!" Wufei yelled  
  
"You wanted to be kinder right? Well I'd say you already are, as you said yourself you did risk, your life to save your friend".  
  
Wufei contemplated for what seemed to be an eternity. Treize got impatient and said  
  
"What are you, slow?! You're problems are solved. Get out!!". Treize hit a button and Wufei fell through a trap door. "Well problem solved, now where were we?". Treize looked at Zechs seductively.  
  
"Wait!!" Quatre yelled. "We're still stuck here!"  
  
"Sucks for you. Buh-bye!" Treize hit another button causing Trowa and Quatre to fall through a trap door. Trowa landed on his feet, and he caught Quatre.  
  
"Thanks. I'm upset we went through all this and we can't get home" he said sadly. "So much for happy endings"  
  
"It can still br a happy ending for us" Trowa said smiling as he took a hold of Quatre's hand in his own, determined to finally admit his feelings for the blonde. "Quatre I-"  
  
"There you are! I've been looking all over the place for you guys!" Noin said. She had just popped in.  
  
"God damn it! Will people quit interrupting me?!" Trowa yelled in rage. Noin stared at him and blinked.  
  
"Well anyway, I know a way to get you guys home!  
"   
"Really?" Quatre asked. Trowa pulled out a patch of his own hair in anger.  
  
"Yes. Just put on your magic goggles and say 'There's no place like home' three times" Noin smiled brightly.  
  
"That's stupid" Quatre said  
  
"Do it or stay here forever". Then she poofed away again.  
  
"Ready to go home Trowa?"  
  
"More than ready" he answered bitterly  
  
"All right". He put on his goggles and said "There's no place like home" three times (too lazy to type it three times) Quatre and Trowa awoke in the same spot they had passed out.  
  
"Trowa, did all that really happen?  
"  
"I'm not sure" he said. He saw there was no one around, and decided he'd give it one more shot. "Quatre it's about time I tell you this. I've tried to tell you, but I hadn't because I was too scared to admit it to even myself. I just want to tell you that I-"  
  
"Hey Trowa and Quat! There you are, I've been looking all over for you guys. I wanted to see if you guys were all right" Duo had picked the lock to get in. "Nice to see you guys are- wait Trowa, what are you doing? "What's that evil look for? Ahh! Let me down!". Trowa had walked over to Duo and picked him up, he walked to the window and threw him out. "Ahhh!" Duo yelled until he hit the ground, well, a bush (lucky for Duo  
)   
"Oh my God! Is Duo ok? Why'd you -" Quatre's words were cut out by Trowa's kiss. They broke the kiss, too early for Quatre's liking.  
  
"What were you saying?"  
  
"Duo who?" Quatre joked, and walked over to the window to drown out the sound of Duo's yelling (since this is rated PG, i'm not about to tell you what exactly he yelled..) "Now where were we?" Quatre asked smiling.   
  
And they lived happily ever after, kind of. Duo ended up in the hospital for a few weeks because of a broken leg and a concussion. It took about hundred dollars worth of food for Duo to forgive Trowa.  
  
-The End  



End file.
